The Creed Reborn
by Sharpshooter16
Summary: Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze, a ten year old boy finds an underground complex that houses the last remains of the Assassin Brotherhood. He learns of the Templars and their plots to take over the world. The Creed will rise once more to protect the light of the world starting with one blond kid. clam, semi dark Naruto. nice kyubi. Placed thousands of years after AC3. I own nothing.
1. An Assassin is Born

Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves was a peaceful village, if it could be called that. In all truth it was a mini city. People were bustling about their daily lives doing the things that happen every day. The same went for a blond headed ten year old kid lying down on top of a roof; he didn't have anything else to do. The people hated him, for what reason he did not know, when he tried to do something fun with the other kids their parents would make them leave and tell them not to play with the 'demon'.

This was his life, a life of sorrow, pain, and mistrust. The only thing he could trust was the voice in his head. He didn't know if it was his gut telling him what to do or just a voice he made to talk to. "_Naruto don't just waste your day away again. Go do something." _

"What is there to do other then sit here?" he mumbled "all I want is people I can trust, a loveing family" he raised his hand towards the sky "I want a life where people don't look at me like a monster, NOT A LIFE WHERE EVERYDAY I HAVE TO RUN FROM THE BASTARDS OF THIS KAMI FORSAKEN VILLAGE!" he yelled slamming his fist against the roof.

"_I know kit, I know. Just do something it's so boring here._" Naruto sighed and slowly got up. He climbed down the latter on the side of the building into the street. Looking down the alley he swore he saw a man in white walk by, but brushed it off as his odd imagination. He walked off headed to kami knows where.

His walk took him by the Hokage monument, he then walked past an old house that was grown up and unattended for, his finial destination was a lake a few hundred yards away from the academy. It was deep blue in color and shimmered in the sunlight. He leaned against a tree and looked at the other side of the lake. There was a cliff that went up a ways and at the top was a rock sticking out almost to the edge of the lake.

Now he knew his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw the same man as before standing on top of the rock at the edge. He watched in horror as he jumped off and dove into the water, but there was no splash, no sound, no nothing.

"_Hey kit what the hell are you thinking about?_" asked the voice in his head. Naruto just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing just my mind playing tricks on me." he mumbled and opened his eyes. He looked back at the cliff side and shook his head. He sat against the tree and looked at the lake, its deep blue almost calling to the eight year old.

"_Naruto what are you thinking?_"

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what the hell is going on." Slowly he got up and walked over to the edge of the lake and looked in. Two thunks were heard behind him he looked and his eyes widened at what he saw. He barely had time to shield his eyes before the explosion insured when the two kunai paper bombs went off.

* * *

Two hundred yards off Tenten's eye was twitching and whole class was laughing at her missing the target. Little did they know she had almost killed a person.

* * *

Naruto was sent flying into the water and sank below the surface. He opened his eyes and saw the light fade above him as a current sucked him though some cave.

"_Kit! Avoid the rocks!"_ that was a no brainer to Naruto as he was sucked though the underwater cave. He put out his hands and pushed off a rock he was going to hit. This caused him to spin and go feet first into the current.

He looked up ahead and saw an opening in the ceiling of the cave and swam to it quickly. He grabbed something that felt like wood and pulled himself up. His lungs met air and coughing insured. He hacked up water and fell on the ground.

"_Kit thank kami you're alive. I thought I had lost you when you didn't answer."_ Slowly he rolled over and looked at the ceiling of the room he was in, he could just barely see it through. He sat up and looked around to see where he was at. It was an old room with cobwebs all over the place, and an old torch on the wall. He got up slow due to his head still swimming though the cave trying to catch up. When he stood up he almost fell back down had he not grabbed the torch holder. It moved downward and lit up.

He finally could see where he was, it was some kind of store room or something due to the amount of crates and barrels there. He slowly walked over to the door and looked down the hall. Torch by torch was lit going down the hall. He walked out the door and saw banners hanging on the walls. They were black with a red A on them, but missing the middle part and curved at the bottom.

He walked on and made it to a big room and saw that as he did it lit up around the sides of the room. In the middle was a statue of a man with a hood pulled up over his face holding a plate with something on it. Walking up to the man he saw the man in white bow to him and fade from sight once more. On the plate was a set of ornate bracers of some kind, and a white robe like outfit. He reached for them and touched them.

His world instantly went black.

* * *

"At last someone has touched the blades." Naruto looked around trying to see who was speaking to him only to see no one. "You will not find me for I'm just a memory. I have much to say and little time, you have the sense. Only those with the sense can see us walking among the people. By now it would have been a few thousand years since the last of the Assassin Brotherhood, the Creed now long forgotten. We walked among the people protecting them, but the same is not true about the Templars."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto demanded, but to no avail.

"We leave you our knowledge and history within these walls, tell no one, but those you trust with your life. This is the creed we live by and we need you to do so as well lest the world fall into corruption and dismay. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. For we are, Assassins."

Naruto awoke standing there touching the blades. For some reason he knew what to do with them, it was almost like an implanted memory. He grabbed the bracers and tied them on his arms under his sleeve. Flicking his hand back he made the blades activate. He looked at the craftsmanship of the blades with the hand chiseled engravings on them to the soft yet sturdy leather that held them.

He turned and looked over the room automatically see the doors at the sides of the room. He went down one of these halls and noticed the place was a base made for many people to stay here. He looked into a room and looked around. It was a good sized room with a different type of light. There was some kind of glowing light instead of the gas torches that were on the wall. In front of him was a table covered in books, but in the center of the table there was a glowing circular object.

He was hesitant to touch it if it had the same effects as the blades. "Hey what do you think I should do, I mean what is the worst that could happen?"

"_Hmm that's a loaded question; well you could blow up and never be seen again."_

"Shut up! The last time I touched one of those things it gave me a memory or something, I know now that the people who once were here are called Assassins. If it gives me the same thing as the last I would be happy."

"_You know how funny it would be if you're so called mom heard you talking to yourself?" _

"Wait I said that out loud?" he replied. In all of the five years he had heard the voice in his head he had never spoken out loud to it. He sighed and placed his hands on the table. "Kami I need a break."

His fingers touched the glowing object, and just like last time his world went black. This time though he saw a man open the box to the side of the desk and building something. '_Ezio these are bombs, unlike the smoke bomb you know of, these are made to kill and distract. Of course there still are your smoke bombs and bombs allowing you to get you out of a tight spot. Come on give it a shot.' _

Naruto saw the older man pick up one of the shells and insert a black powder like substance into the center of the shell. The man then put small round balls into the rest of the shell before screwing a cap on the top it and setting it down the work table.

'_Not bad, not bad at all for a first time. Given time you would be able to make more advanced bombs and even mold two types of them together.'_

There it was again the rush of memories. It gave him a head ache. He went from room to room learning the different things that were recorded on the keys, as he learned from one memory, he learned about the Templars, the Assassins, the First Civilization, what had truly happened two thousand years ago.

He learned Desmond Miles chose to not allow Juno to rule the world, but instead lost almost all of mankind. He didn't teach the next generation of assassins thinking that the Templars were gone. But his father went behind his back and built this place as a fail-safe should they come back.

He spent days down there not even allowing himself to be seen while he trained his body to allow himself to fight like the assassins of old done. Though he had the memories of the assassin's techniques his body had to grow attuned the swift motions that were required of him to preform them.

Slowly the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into a month, it was a month later that the village saw Naruto again. He no longer wore the black tee-shirt and white and blue shorts, and gone was the little kid who could not defend himself. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and navy blue trench coat with black jeans. The jacket hid his bracers well as the trench knife and Beretta m9 on his belt.

* * *

He found that the exit to the underground complex was just inside of the village gates about three hundred yards from it. He pulled the chain allowing the stone door to open. He walked out of the door and glanced at the night sky.

"_Been a while hasn't it kit?_" Naruto sighed and nodded his head. It had been a long month, but he was thankful for it. He had learned so much about the past and what people went through to help the world. He learned about the Templars and their plans for the world, the key people in the war who brought about change at large levels.

"That it has that it has." he mumbled and started walking. The streets at night were empty and unlit, the only light came from the moon and stars overhead. He walked around the village with no set place in mind.

"_Hey kit,_"

"Yeah?"

"_Why don't you go home I know your tired and all, so let's head home._"

Naruto scoffed at the word. Home. That was a foreign concept to him, of course he had parents, and a sister, but that house was far less than a home. It was border line hell, but it did serve its purpose, it gave him a place to sleep, a place to be alone, which was almost everywhere he went, and a place to hide from mobs.

"Fine we'll head to that hell hole." he said and started walking off in the direction of Namikaze home. He started absent mindedly activating his blade. There was a soft sliding sound as he done this, it was almost silenced as he did this.

He saw as the house came into view and noticed the lights were still on. Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time he pushed open the gate and walked up to the door. He entered the house and almost as soon as he did he had to duck to keep from getting kicked in the head by his sister.

He then did a combat roll to avoid getting hit on the head by a drop kick. In a flash he grabbed her arm and flipped her over on her back and pulled out his pistol placing it under her chin. "I would advise you not doing that again unless you want your brain to be well scrambled."

She gulped at the icy tone that her brother had taken. Her red hair pressed against the floor. She wore a red and white coat zipped up and red shorts with yellow flames on them. Her hair was short and pulled back in a pineapple like hairstyle and had blue eyes just like her father and brother.

He and his sister haven't always been on good terms, but they didn't hate each other. If anything either one of them could say that they have been rivals in a sense. They didn't really care for each other it was more of a who can beat the shit out of who relationship. With Naruko winning all the time, but now.

"Naruto let your sister up right now young man." Naruto looked up and saw his so called father staring at him coldly.

"Go to hell, you have no control over me." he told him pushing the barrel tighter against her head " look I have nothing against Naruko, yet, so you shut up and leave me the hell alone."

"Young man I will not ask you again. Let. Her. Up."

Bang. The gun in Naruto's had went off and grazed the side of Mianto's face leaving a small trail of blood. He leaned forward a bit allowing a red cross to fall out of his shirt, something that did not go unnoticed by Naruto. Kushina ran into the hall and saw Naruto sitting on top of her daughter holding something that was smoking out the end of. She then saw her husband's face bleeding and wondered what had happened.

"I missed on purpose not because I have shitty aim." he could see confused look in the man's eyes as he reached up and touched his cheek where the blood was. His mind was racing, would Naruto have killed him, what had he used to cause the cut, how did he get what he had used to cause it?

Naruto stood up and walked past the stunned parents, and started walking up the stairs. "oh and for the record you might as well tell Naruko the truth about the Kyūbi." With that said he continued walking up the stairs.

Minato looked at his wife and then to a confused Naruko. "This is going to be a long night."

Naruto closed his door and went to his desk. He pulled out his chair and turned on the desk lamp before pulling out two pieces of paper and a pen. He wrote down what he wanted and left it there. He got up and pulled out a back pack and started stuffing clothes in.

He put it on his back and looked over the room one last time before opening the window and jumped out. "_You sure you want to do this, I mean they will find you._"

"I know, but it will be a long time before they do, and when they do I'll have to end Mianto." he replied. Hopping to another tree branch he looked back one last time.

* * *

Mianto rubbed his head at the headache he was getting. Everything was perfect until Naruto had to say something about the Kyūbi, which started a whole line of questions from the red head. "Look Naruko for the hundredth time we will tell you when you're older. Till then train until you're ready to go out into the field and become a shinobi like your mom and dad."

"Why won't you tell me, does it have to do with the way Naruto is treated by the people in the village." she asked hoping to get an answer.

"Like what your dad said we'll tell you when you're older." said Kushina "now go to your room. It's time for bed."

Naruko sighed and left the room heading up the steps. When they were sure she was gone Kushina turned to Mianto and gave him a cold stare.

"Hey don't look at me, it was Naruto who brought it up." he said holding up his hands. "if you want to blame anyone blame that bastard."

"No if I'm blaming anyone it's you for ignoring your own son, the one you call a bastard."

"Hey it's his fault for bringing the subject of Kyūbi up, I don't know how he found out but I plan on finding out some way."

* * *

Naruko stopped outside of her brother's room. She felt something was off about the house, like something was missing that had always been there. She knocked on the door and watched as it opened from the force. Inside the room was dark except for one place the desk.

She slowly walked over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper.

'_Naruko,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave I cannot stay in the same house with Mianto. I know he didn't tell you but you and I hold the Kyūbi no Yoko. I know that he was split in to two halves the yang half and the ying half. I don't know which is placed in who, but I do know those two facts. _

_As for the reason I can't stay with Mianto around is due to the Red Cross hanging from his neck. I know you have seen it before, but it wasn't till tonight that I saw it. He is what's known as a Templar, a group of people hell bent on controlling the world. There is a underground complex by the front gates that I want you to go and see, on a desk inside should be a book detailing the Templar order. _

_I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I need you to be strong for me. When the time comes I will see you again._

_Love,_

_Naruto'_

By the time she was done with the letter she was crying. It all made since now. The beatings he got, the fights he got in, the villagers calling for his blood. It all made since. She looked out the open window into the darkness of the night.

'Be safe Naruto.' she thought before wiping her eyes and burning the paper. She walked out the room and heading to her own. Locking the door she laid down on here bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Naruto looked back toward the village that had once been his home. "Be safe Naruko." He said before running off into the night once more.

* * *

_I know its short and all, but I had this idea swimming in my head that was blocking me from working on the Last Septim, and if you haven't read it it's a Naruto/Skyrim crossover. I have been thinking about the different stories that I could make and have had a thought for a Naruto/assassins Creed crossover for a while now. _

_This will kinda be a crossover within a crossover due to it having elements of two of the assassin's creed games in it as well as Naruto. _

_I know I am not a fan of harems, but this story will have a small one of two Naruto girls. You get to choose by leaving a review._

_Fem Haku_

_Naruko_

_Hinata Hyūga_

_Hanabi Hyūga_

_Fū_

_Karin _

_Tenten _

_Choose wisely. _


	2. Reunions of People Long Forgotten

_Hi I'm sorry for those of you who had the misfortune of reading the word wall last chapter, I swear to God that was not how I had it wrote out. If you didn't read the word wall and saw the improved chapter then good for you. _

_Thank you for choosing I decided to make it three girls due to many wanting Fū and Karin had tied her for second. _

_Naruko_

_Fū_

_Karin _

_These are the people who will be with Naruto as a pairing. And for the record I **do not** encourage incest of any kind this is Fanfiction people. If you have a problem with it, don't read._

* * *

(_Time Skip three years_)

A green and grey hooded man was sitting on a tree overlooking the back road in to Nami no Kuni waiting for his supposed target to arrive. He wasn't going to kill the man; he was going to put the man in a drug induced coma kind of like what he'd seen Haku do with the senbon she used.

The poison was going to slow the heart beat down to the point it would take a skilled medic to even find a pulse. He was using the man as a way to get to his true target, Gato. The fat ass midget needed to die, and he wouldn't let him, Haku, or Zabuza near him always leaving dead drops and a little bit of cash.

'_Kit, their coming, and the old man's not alone._' Kyūbi told him. Nodding he slowly stood up and looked down the road. Off in the distance he could see the group of people walking, he released a large amount of charka making sure he got their attention. Though he may be an assassin he wanted a challenge.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he looked ahead. He felt the massive flux in charka but couldn't pinpoint the source. He put his book up and focused on the upcoming battle that was about to ensure. He looked over his students and saw that only one was ready for battle, Naruko. She had he hand ready to activate the kunai ejector on her wrist.

He was amazed by the design of the ejector, as well as most of the other shinobi forces. When her father asked where she got the idea, she had told him that is came from an old book. Never in his life had he seen his sensei's eyes narrow. He could tell Mianto was skeptical at best.

He was brought out of musings by a faint wind on the back of his neck, and a loss of weight on his supply pouch. "Still reading this smut eh Hatake?" he heard from behind him. Jumping back away from the voice he grabbed a kunai and held it defensively. He noticed that everyone else had quickly done the same.

Sasuke had gotten into his taijutsu stance and prepared for a fight. Naruko had her kunai held in between her ring and middle fingers in her own taijutsu stance. While the most helpless student of his gotten in the academy taijustu stance in front of the client, and while he commended her for it she was helpless to defend him.

"Who are you?" he asked hoping to gain a little information. He couldn't see the man's face as he also wore a face mask like he did and his hood covered his eyes.

"Wow Hatake I'm saddened that you don't remember me, the one person who you failed to kill a year ago, on the failed mission to protect the Konoha ambassador to Kumo. If I remember that was an A ranked mission?" he stated.

"You." he said with a growl.

"Sensei, who is this?" asked Sakura.

"A man way out your league, he was able to fight me to a standstill without using charka, bingo book page 163 under the A ranked section bordering S ranked, Shi no Washi(1), that is the name given to him, but no one knows his real name. What are you doing here?"

"Aw no idle chatter, no friendly hello? I'm saddened by it, but if you must know I'm here for the old man." he replied pulling out a lighter and setting the book on fire "You know you shouldn't read smut like this in front of little kids, especially when one is family. For that I might end up killing you."

By the end of the talk the whole area was covered in killing intent resulting in two of the three genin being brought down to their knees. With the third bringing the kunai slowly up to his neck.

"Get ahold of yourself this is just his killer intent." Kakashi told his team.

"Strong words from a man who is going to die sooner then later, but first I need to take care of my target." Naruto said ending his killing intent, and turning. He sprinted towards the man and Sakura was able to get up in time "Get the fuck my way little girl!" Kakashi watch in horror as the man stabbed her in the right side of her chest and combat rolled over her.

He landed and threw out his left arm at Tazuna and a dart left his arm and embedded itself in the man's neck. The whole team watched in horror as old man fell back. "You Bastard! He was the only hope this country had!"

"That's where your wrong Hatake, you and your Templar associates just want the people to think that. I know better, if every person in this whole Kami forsaken nation rose up and lashed out they would win." Naruko's eyes widened when she heard the word Templar, something that went unnoticed by the rest of the team still standing. In a blur Kakashi rushed the young assassin in hopes of ending his life, he brought the kunai up and swung down meeting the hidden blades of the assassin.

"How do you know of the Templars!?" roared Kakashi pushing down harder on the blades.

"That should be easy. I mean it has been an age long battle between our two orders." he then flipped backwards kicking the copy nin on the chin and sent him flying back "You of all the people in your Order should know how I am. Anyway I am going to have to cut this meeting short so ja ne." He waved to the copy nin before leaving in a Mizu-Shunshin.

"Naruko what's Sakura's condition?!" he barked still getting up off the ground.

The red head looked up at her sensei "If we get her medical attention within the next hour she will live."

"Grab them up and let's get to Tazuna's house, the old man might be dead, but we can't leave with her in such bad shape."

Sasuke was star struck as he had just watched his sensei get his ass handed to him by a man that had appeared out of nowhere. In a span of a few seconds he had taken out Sakura and killed their client. He wanted the power and skill the man had, no he would have the power the man had. It would be put to better use in the hands of an elite.

He followed in behind his team thinking of ways to make the way give him the power he had.

* * *

Naruto appeared in a swirl of water on the deck of a ship. Almost instantly he was tackled to the ground by a red blur. "Jesus Christ Karin, is it just me or am I getting slower?"

"You're getting slower, in both the mission and your reflexes." he craned his neck to look behind him. And saw Zabuza standing behind him arm resting on the railing of the ship.

"Still I got the job done and got to see my sister, along with planting the seeds for her to leave the village." he replied pushing Karin off of him. "Oh and Karin thanks for the poison it had them fooled."

"Why didn't we just end the old man, it would have been easier than all the cloak and dagger?" said Zabuza.

"I know you are new to the brother hood and all, but we tried it your way and all but it failed. I don't know why I don't just drop you off and leave you here, and if it wasn't for Haku there, I would have let in. One of the tenants of our creed is to not shed innocent blood, with the poison we didn't kill the man, and just put him in a death state, like what Haku does a lot of the time." he explained to the demon of the mist.

"Wait you mean to tell me that Haku never kills her opponents!?" the surrounding people all sweat dropped at the man's sudden revelation.

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't noticed that before, I mean I may not be the best medic in the world, but even I know that there are two points in the neck that puts the person in a death state." said Karin adjusting her glasses "Oh and Naruto here's those bullets for you, and I also have a new model for the rifles we've been using."

Naruto nodded and slung his arm around the red head. Hard to believe this was the little girl he saved from Kusa, when he accidently destroyed half of the village to kill his target. How was he supposed to know that there was natural gas line below that section of the village when he used a trip bomb?! Kyūbi just laughed his ass off in his head. "This is why you're invaluable to the ship. Already people time to move on!"

He looked around at the flurry of movement on the deck of the ship before heading up the stairs to the helm. Pulling down his cowl and face mask he smiled at the speed of the crew. One of his eyes were yellow with a slit down the middle, the eagle eye as his crew called it allowed him to see greater distance and find targets with ease along with heighten reflexes, but it came at a cost. It reminded him of a friend's eyes in a sense, over use harms him by slowing down his heart for each minute of use he used. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a white container before opening it up and putting his finger in. he fished around for a second before pulling out a blue tinted contact and putting it in his left eye.

He closed his eyes for a second letting the contact take place in his eyes. Opening them his eyes they looked exactly the same. "Half sail! Let's get the hell out of here!"

With those words out of his mouth he grabbed the wheel and turned the Eagle out of the channel of water they were moored in. He smiled as he felt the wind move though his hair thinking that this was the life he was born to live.

* * *

The whole of Nami no kuni was struck hard by the news of the death of Tazuna. To them he was the only hope they had for freeing themselves from the titrant that was Gato. But no matter the bitterness of the news no one was hit harder than Inari. The little kid was standing at the grave site of his dad.

It was something about the place that keep his from crying, something that numbed the pain from his grandfather's death. He wanted to find the person who killed his old man, but he knew that if he was going to do something like that he was going to die in the process.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of a photo and placed it on the grave stone. "I miss you. I wish you were here to help the people of Wave. Why did you have to leave us?"

"Your father never did." Inari's eyes widen at the sound of the voice. "He still lives on inside of everyone in Wave." Inari turned to a red headed girl with glasses on watching him. "He still watches everyone, and works though their hands. I should know I lost my parents two years ago to a band of bandits, and I lost my village a year ago because of an explosion, but I was saved by a man who cares for everyone he meets who are not his enemies."

"But he's dead, how can anyone help from the grave?"

He watched as she started to shimmer "That's where you're wrong, he never left. Just split up into parts of spirit…" she faded from view "remember those you love never leave, the same couldn't be truer for your grandfather."

Inari's eyes widen at the 'spirit' he had just saw. He didn't know what she meant about his grandfather, but he knew that the words she spoke were true. "Thank you." he bowed in respect and quickly ran off towards the house.

* * *

Kakashi watched his pink haired student hang on by the skin of her teeth to life. The man had cut an artery in her shoulder when he stabbed her, hell for all he knew he meant to. Her breath was ragged and shallow, and her skin was pale as a white sheet.

Shaking his head he turned and walked out the room she was resting in. Closing the door he glanced up and saw Tsunami standing there with blood shot eyes like she had been crying. "How is she?"

"I'm not well versed in healing, but I did what I could with what I had. With time she will be ok, but I fear that if she is moved that she will die no matter what we do." he stated solemnly. He could see the look in her eyes; he knew it all too well. Regret, regret for bringing them here, regret for being able to do nothing to help the young child. "There's nothing you can do to help her, only time and her own Will will save her."

"I know, but I feel bad for not being able to help. It was my idea that dad goes and gets protection for the duration of the build, now he's dead and that little girl is knocking on death's door as well." she looked down the hall towards her father's room. "I'm going to go and check my father's room and make sure everything is ok there for the funeral later."

She walked by the silver haired nin and went to the door. She walked in and sit in the chair at the end of the bed. Tazuna looked peaceful even in death; he looked almost like he was asleep and would wake up at the slightest movement.

She heard the door open and close with a click. She knew it was Inari coming to see his grandfather, another member of their family gone to the wind.

"He's not dead you know?" said a voice behind her. She whirled around and faced the person standing there. She had red hair pulled back and blue eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf, I said he's not dead. My brother wouldn't shed innocent blood, if I had to guess I would say he's in a drug induced coma. The drug being used most likely lowering the heartbeat to the point where it would take a highly skilled doctor to find even the slightest pulse." she walked over to the man and rested her hands on his chest. "Knowing Naruto he had it on a time release meaning that the drug is only good for a certain amount of time."

"How do you of all people know this?"

"The person who attacked my team was my older twin brother. He lives by a Creed, or code of life. Nothing is True,…"

Kakashi placed his ear against the door "Everything is permitted, the way I understand it is that if nothing is true then why believe anything, and if everything is permitted then why not do what you want. If he were standing here right now he would say, Free Will. That is what binds us to the world. We believe because we have free will, we don't kill or destroy everything in site because of free will.

Apparently my own sen…I won't even call him that, the Jōnin that came here with my team is one of the people he is fighting against. They want to rob the world of free will to make a perfect world. While a world without war or poverty would be very nice. It is impossible to achieve. The world would act like drones with no sense of direction or purpose.

My brother is the last of an order that fights in the shadows of the world to save the people of the light, and if I could I would be right there with him till the end of this."

She watched the lady's eyes glaze over. In a sense she was happy to bring a glimmer of hope to the family, but she couldn't help but fear that with telling her this that she had dug her own grave. She was content with whatever the future held for her, and her brother.

Little did she know that she had just signed a death warrant, or at the very least a permanent home in a cell. Kakashi silently waked away from the door to send word back for help and to tell the grand master that he had found his lost son.

Along with the fact he was out to kill him.

He walked into his temporary room and pulled out a scroll and wrote out a brief message to Mianto about the current situation. They needed support to take care of the problem, and if possible bring Naruto back to groom into the next grandmaster.

"Summoning jutsu!" there was a poof of smoke as the animal he summoned was a pug looking dog wearing a Konoha head band.

"Yo Kakashi what ya need today?" said the dog holding up his paw.

"Pakkun I need you to carry a message back to the Hokage. It is of the upmost importance that it makes it though." he told the pug as he tied the scroll on the back of the dog and opened the window.

"You got it!" the dog replied before jumping out the window.

"This mission just went from a b ranked to an S ranked. I hope he sends an ANBU unit and not some team of Chūnin." he mumbled.

* * *

"Drop the anchor, tie up those masts, secure the couplings!" bellowed Naruto over the sound of the men working on the ship. They had laid anchor in the bay outside the cave they had been camped in since they arrived after taking the job.

It had served them good, but it was almost time to leave. He had Karin go ashore and scope out where the team he had assaulted were staying, after all information was power. He wanted to know everything that went on in that house before they even knew what was happening, and Karin was the best he had at getting positions and staying undetected by the opposition.

He knew for a fact that the Templars were resourceful at best, and at worst silver tonged. They knew how to get out of a sticky situation with easy, and avoiding him just as well. The worst part about them is that they still don't know that he existed till now. 'I mean who thinks blowing up half a village is an accident.'

'_Your right, them hairless apes are so fucking stupid._' Naruto snorted at the name Kyūbi have given his race '_at least you and that Karin girl have some sense._'

"I know what you mean; the human race in general is stupid. They wonder with no sense of life, like lost sheep without a shepherd. That is the reason why the human mind is so easily molded, and because of this the Templars have gained much over the years of the assassin absence." he told the fox. To him it was true, if he had stayed in the village he would have been groomed to be the next Templar grandmaster or something.

"I just wish my sister would leave that village. They have been dragging themselves down since the death of the Third. I need a reason to even consider going there, outside of the fact that I need to kill the Templars there." he could have sworn he heard Kyūbi snort.

'_I think you must have been influenced by me at birth, because I think you are getting a blood lust._'

"As if, if anything had influenced me it was the fact that everyone in that village hated me, while they praised my sister when we both contain the same thing." he replied before walking down the steps from the helm. "If I had to guess my bastard of a father told the village that I held you and never mentioned the other half of you in her."

'_Anyway it's time for a nap, so I'll talk to you whenever I wake up._' Naruto didn't need to reply already knowing the fox had cut the link and went sleep. He walked off the gangplank and went in to the cave they had been using.

"Shun where we stand at being packed to leave, I want to be out of here by tomorrow." he yelled up to his master of arms.

"we'll be ready to leave in an hour sir!" the man told him before picking up another box of rifles. Naruto then picked up a rifle and looked at the new design of them thanks to Karin. They had an octagon barrel and wood stock, with a new design for a sight. It was something she called a scope. They were still a breach loader meaning that you only got one shot and it was easier to reload, but with something else she had added it was so much more accurate past fifty yards. She had put groves in the inside of the barrel making the bullet spin allowing it to go farther with much more precision.

Now if only she could do the same with the cannons on board.

* * *

Karin picked up her rifle and slung it on her shoulder. Now that the kid was gone she could move in the same direction as he did and get to Tazuna's house with no problem. Getting there wasn't a problem, the real challenge was keeping out of sight of the team that was resting there.

Of course she wasn't the best at being a scout for nothing, no she could easily avoid the genin, but Kakashi was a different story. Sure she had her guns and her sensor abilities, but in a full out fight with the copy nin of legend that was something that was she could never hope to win.

She walked quietly to the house and saw it wasn't like any house in wave; it was a nice looking up kept house in the area. She climbed a tree and found a comfortable place to set down in it. Placing her rifle on her knee she was able to see into certain rooms in the house allowing her to see the inhabitants inside.

It was almost night time when something of interest happened she saw the door open and two people walk out of it. She pulled the gun up to her shoulder and looked down the scope at the people. One of them she recognized as Kakashi and the other had red hair and blue eyes. She watched their lips and understood what they said.

"_Naruko I'm going to get straight to the point, how much do you know of the Templars?_"

"_Kakashi sensei I don't know that you are talking about, who are these Templars?"_

Karin watched as Kakashi grabbed Naruto's sister she knew that by the eyes alone. She lined up the crosshairs on Kakashi's chest and pulled the trigger. In a loud crack the powder was ignited and bullet was sent towards Kakashi. She watched and saw him get hit sending him flying back on the ground. Before he even hit the ground Karin had grabbed Naruko and jumped back into the trees.

Had she looked back she would have seen Kakashi dissolve into mud and a man walk out of the shadows. Though he wore a facemask you could still see the evil grin on his face. 'Now with Naruko on her way I'll be able to find Naruto. Although I wasn't expecting the way she took out my mud clone, truly dangerous way to kill.'

* * *

Naruko awoke in a soft bed, but it felt like the bed was swaying back in forth almost like it was moving. She cracked open an eye and looked at the ceiling, it was wood planks with iron nails holding it together. Slowly she leaned up and looked over the room, it was a cabin with a large window to her right. Now she knew why the bed was rocking, she was out at sea.

Turning back to look over the room she noticed a table in the center that was covered in what looked to be maps and a rack with long metal objects some of which had a brass cylinder attached to them running the length of the objects.

She pushed back the covers and noticed she was no longer in her regular red, but in a white shirt and black shorts. Luckily her shoes were still next to the bed so she didn't have to go around bare foot. She slipped them on and started to walk towards the door. Before she could even touch the door she heard a clicking sound behind her and something cold against her neck.

"Wow, I thought that when you became a shinobi of the leaf that you would have become better at sensing something, I see now that they teach you nothing at all anymore. Then again you were out for four days and I wasn't even trying to be quiet and still got up behind you." Her eyes widened when she heard the voice that said those words. She whirled around and gave the person a hug while crying.

"Naruto, I missed you."

"Same here Hime same here. I'm sorry about what happened with Hatake and the village, if I had known that he would have tried to kill you I would have killed him when we met the first time."

"I know, and I'm done with Konoha as a whole."

"Thank God. I thought they had brain washed you like everyone else in the world." he pulled her back into a hug which she quickly returned. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck and held on to her for dear life, why you ask because he just got his sister back after three years.

"Well now isn't this just a touching moment, here I come to bring the captain some lunch and find out he's cuddling with his sister in his cabin." Both heads snapped to the door and noticed another red head standing there in the door.

"Jesus Christ Karin, how many times do I have to ask to knock before coming in here?"

Karin just paid the blond no mind and walked up to Naruko and looked her square in the eyes. Naruko almost backed away in fear from the stare she was receiving, key word being almost. In a flash Karin's eyes went from serious to happy and a grin spread across her face. "Karin Uzimaki pleasure to meet you!" she yelled before sticking out her hand for a handshake.

Naruko was dumbstruck by the way the girl was. She had expected a kill or be killed action out of the her, but here she was being welcomed by someone that was an Uzimaki like her and her brother. "And before you ask, I'm not an Uzimaki by birth. I accidently mixed my blood with a now dead Uzimaki and became one due to my bloodline."

"Um, ok, um, I'm Naruko Uzimaki Nami…"

"I swear to god if you say that word I'm going to make you eat a bar of soap."

"Sorry, anyway I'm Naruko Uzimaki."

"Now that that's out of the way I think it's time to say, Welcome aboard the Eagle!"

Naruko had no idea what she had just gotten herself into here.

* * *

_Before I end I just need to give some quick specifications about a few things._

Shi no Washi means Eagle of Death

_The rifle that Karin had was a Sharps breachloader. _

_The Eagle is basically an oversized Jackdaw. _

_And the part about Inari was both a lure and a pick him up used by Karin. She used him to get the direction to the house they were staying at. _

_Anyway, like it, love it, hate it, give me a review and I'll try to fix it._


End file.
